


Our Side

by HanHathma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHathma/pseuds/HanHathma
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Our Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lose A Kraken, Gain An Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370894) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 


End file.
